


Daniel Greene's Fan Encounter

by TheMadKingTargaryen



Category: Daniel Greene
Genre: Bondage, Daniel - Freeform, Feet, Gay, Greene - Freeform, M/M, Male - Freeform, Revenge, Torture, YouTube, Youtuber - Freeform, tickle, tickled, ticklish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKingTargaryen/pseuds/TheMadKingTargaryen
Summary: YouTuber Daniel Greene 'meets' a crazed fan, but they're not too happy with him for his opinions on a particular book series. If Daniel has learned one thing over the years it is that fantasy fans have petulant moralities when it comes to their favourite series being dissed.Enjoy!





	1. Joe

The ground wasn't very comfortable, but standing risked being spotted. Being spotted would fuck up the whole reason Joe was even at this apartment complex. Payback.

The flight to Ohio had been a strenuous one. It was only 2 hours and 45 minutes to Columbus from Miami, but it had been 2 hours and 45 minutes of crying babies and a child who was old enough to know better kicking the back of his seat. The Xanax helped. The Xanax helped a lot.

One twenty minute taxi later and he was here. Dublin. Current residence of Daniel Greene.

The man who ripped his heart out and took a dump on it.

With his giant backpack slumped beside him, Joe was seated on some dirt behind a low bush, the perfect spot for spying without being spotted. He'd spent one whole hour on each side of the building, scanning every window just waiting to catch a glimpse of Daniel to know he was in the right place for sure.

When he did spot his idol he very nearly cried. This meant so much to him. So much. Daniel would never understand the full extent to which he had broken Joe in two when he'd heard the news. But for a moment seeing his glorious figure in person, if for only a second, had washed away his anger. Then it crept back as Joe remembered the depth of Daniel's betrayal. It hadn't only broken Joe's heart, it had broken Rocky's heart too. Rocky, Joe's pet rock, was also a huge fan of Daniel Greene, so when she had heard the news she was in bits. Of course she hadn't shown any outward emotion, she never did, but Joe shared a connection with Rocky that let him see her deeper feelings. Both of them had devised this plan together.

Of course, Joe wasn't going to hurt Daniel, he idolised him too much, but he did have to teach him a lesson about how to read books properly and knowing when books were bad and when books were good. Joe did start crying then. He had thought too hard about the past few months and had let his emotions get the better of him. Twenty minutes and three sopping tissues later he was back to business.

Binoculars in hand, Joe could see into the apartment quite well, but he could only see his idol if he got close to the window. Joe wondered if Daniel Daniel and Greene Daniel were in there with him. He hoped not; he didn't want them to see what was going to happen. Were they brothers, cousins...maybe just friends who looked alike? Joe couldn't tell. He wished Daniel wouldn't be so private about his relationship with the two.

Joe shook his head to get himself focused. He needed to stop daydreaming and get his head in the game.

The apartment block was utterly deserted except for Daniel. Nobody had been in any of the other apartments he had checked and the car park only had three cars in it. At noon on a Wednesday everybody who didn't work from home would be at work or school. Now was the perfect time to strike.

So Joe did.


	2. Daniel

Daniel hummed as he worked, sorting his excess books into a pile at the side of his bookshelf, now beautifully ordered with the help of his girlfriend, Maddie.

Once that was done he stood back up, stretching his arms up in the air to wake himself up. That was the one thing he had to get used to now that he was self-employed; resisting the urge to just sleep whenever he wanted to. The comfy clothes he always chose to wear didn't help - currently his dark grey 'Ohio' tee, some basketball shorts and socks - but what was he meant to do? Dress in work clothes in his own home?

He sat down at his desk, drumming his fingers, trying to get his head on straight. He'd woken up in a weird mood; something about this day just felt...off...but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Oh well.

Editing, that was what he had to do. Lots and lots and lots and LOTS of editing with filming in between and, of course, reading. The hours ticked by, helped by the backlog of work he had set himself, but he couldn't complain: he worked for himself and he loved what he was doing.

A few hours passed. After changing back into his tee from the fantasy news shirt and jacket, he stood up and gave himself a breather, walking to the window and gazing out. Grey skies. He turned back to his work.

Luckily the morning flew by and it was twelve before he knew it. And, on the plus side, he had absolutely ploughed through his to-do list which gave him plenty of time the rest of the day to...read. But before that he strolled to the kitchen, giving Pips a quick scratch on the way. "Good kitty." Pips yawned in response. He pulled open the fridge, cracked open a La Croix - the third of the day, he was ashamed to admit - and sipped the heavenly nectar, sighing deeply. "They really should sponsor me."

Then, a voice.

"H-hey Daniel." It said, deep and rumbling like an impending storm cloud.

Daniel leapt out of his skin, spinning on the spot, heart racing, eyes flashing in alarm. The La Croix slipped from his fingers onto the floor, making a tinny cry for help as it tipped and bled its life essence onto the floor (Daniel would have mourned the loss had he not been in fight or flight mode from the immanent danger he thought he was in). Then he saw the source of the voice: an absolute tank of a human looming in the corner like a scorned child. How had he not noticed this giant on the way in? "What the fuck?" Daniel reached for his phone, adrenaline taking over by force. Flat pocket. Other pocket? Empty. Phone left in office. Big scary intruder between Daniel and office. Shit.

"Please!" Boomed the man, his voice surprisingly gentle for deep it was and for how much he looked like he could snap necks like glow sticks. He moved closer. "I'm not going to hurt you!" Daniel continued to back into the kitchen further until he hit the counter. He gulped. "I promise I won't hurt you, I'd never ever hurt you, ever! I love you!"

The man was quite literally blocking the whole doorway, his only escape. "HELP!" Daniel yelled, a last ditch attempt.

"No no no! I said I wouldn't hurt you." The man jumped forward and grabbed Daniel, gently, and clamped a baseball mitt hand over his mouth, silencing him mid-cry. "I really mean it! I won't hurt you! I watch your videos and everything, I'm your biggest fan."

The YouTuber let the words sink in. How was he in a 'Misery' situation? How was this happening to him right now? He knew this day was cursed...

Now he had to pull a Winnie the Pooh and think think think. This guy was practically twice the size of Daniel, so the hopes of beating him physically were...so nonexistent it hurt. Screaming for help would be an option (if the paw was removed) but it probably wouldn't do him any good. The apartment block was quiet in the day, and he knew that all the flats near him contained people with 9 to 5 jobs. So, it seemed, there was only one option. Play along.

He tried to relax his muscles one at a time, ceasing the pitiful struggling he had been attempting. Closing his eyes for a moment so as to show the intruder he was calming down he then opened them and muffled something to the apparent fan, gesturing at the mega hand.

The hand lifted enough to let him speak. "It's ok. I won't scream, you just frightened me. I'm Daniel, what's your name?"

"Joe." Said Joe.

"Hi, Joe. It's nice to meet you." Joe let go fully and stepped back a bit. "How did you get into my apartment?" Daniel asked, trying to keep the tone friendly and amiable. To be honest he wasn't doing a very good job (he was shitting it) but Joe seemed to take the bait.

"Locks. I'm good with locks. And being quiet. I'm sneaky when I want to be." He giggled.

"Oh kaaaayyy, why are you in my apartment, Joe?"

"Oh, it's quite a tale, Danny. So basically I found your channel about a year and a half ago and from the first video I ever saw of yours I knew you'd be my favourite. You were just so funny and kind and clever and you even looked like me!" Daniel couldn't prevent the flicker of confusion that passed across his feature. Joe and Daniel looked nothing alike. They were both white and male, they were all the similarities Daniel could think of. "Plus you liked all the same stuff as me! Well almost. I'll get to that later." That didn't sound good. "Anyway me and my pet we watched nearly all of your video and we just loved them so much! You're my idol!" His face was lit up in a smile so big and genuine that it would have been endearing was he not an intruder. "Then, I saw your videos." The smile dropped. "About the Kingkiller Chronicles."

Daniel felt nauseous. Joe had stood back, but he was still close enough to knock Daniel out with so much as a swat.

"You see my other idol...is Patrick Rothfuss. I worship him. His books are the best works of literature to ever be written. It felt like I was in heaven when I read them. I burned my Bible and they replaced it." The giant closed his eyes. "And then I saw your videos on them. How you hate them! How you despise them! About how much you hate Patrick Rothfuss as a person and about how you think he should be thrown in Author Prison for crimes against literature!"  
Tears were brimming in his eyes

Daniel's plan of playing along swirled down the drain before his very eyes. "I never said anything like that!"

"You did! You did! But," He took deep, gasping breaths. "I have decided to forgive you. I still love you and your videos, you just need to learn how to read better. So I came here to tell you that,"

"Ok-"

"And to punish you." Joe said as if the whole interaction had pained him, caused some painful memories to resurface.

"Wait, WHAT?" Daniel exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Daniel. It's the only way." Joe picked Daniel up before any more protests could be voiced and tucked him under his arm as if he weight no more than a yoga mat. Picking up a black backpack he had stashed behind the kitchen door, he carried his idol down the corridor and into the office, closing the door behind him.


	3. Punishment

Daniel was hogtied.

Yep. You heard me right, folks. Chest against floor, legs and arms in a tangled mess behind him, neck straining to see his captor who had disappeared from view behind him. He felt like some game animal, strong ropes binding him.

"Please don't be a serial killer. Please don't be a serial killer. Please don't be a serial killer." Daniel's new mantra swam around in his head. Maybe this was all just some weird understanding. Maybe Maddie or his friends were pranking him. Maybe his brother had done this as payback for some long forgotten prank. Yep. That was it. This guy was some actor his brother had hired...the faint hope died. He was a serial killer wasn't he?

What. The. FUCK!

Why did shit always happen to him? Fucking why?

Only two minutes had passed since he was tied up but that had left plenty of time for the fear to built up within Daniel. He would shout for help, but he had been gagged as well as hogtied. Now that was really embarrassing.

Joe piped up. "Hey, Danny? I'm really sorry about this. I won't hurt you, I promised I wouldn't, but this may be be torture for you. Just know that it's for your own good."

Fingers started trailing down Daniel's socked feet, suspended as they were in the air. The feeling was slight at first, the shock of it dulling the effect. A tight frown of confusion pulled across Daniel's face.

"It's the most brutal torture I could think of." Joe said, as if he was truly sorry he had to do this. "Tickling."

"Tugguhlungh? Daniel exclaimed through the cloth gag, which slipped from his mouth with a few targeted wiggles of his tongue. Was this motherfucker serious? It felt like he was in a fever dream. Tickling was...not good. It was, in fact, bad. Daniel was very ticklish and had been for as long as he could remember. It was a trait his brother liked to exploit whenever he felt like it and now this intruder was about to 'punish' him with it?

Shit.

The fingers still traced along his socked feet and Daniel started cackling, the sensations finally hitting his brain once realisation had set in.

"Hahahahahahahahahastohohohohoppppp!"

But Joe didn't. His fingers in fact sped up, causing Daniel's laughter to get more desperate. He had to think of a way out before he passed out, but any ideas that came to him were hard to keep hold of as he was relentlessly tickled on his most sensitive spot.

Approximately ten minutes later (time took on a new meaning in his current predicament, Daniel learned; it had felt like three hours) Joe ceased his tickling and grabbed the elastic rims of both socks.

"Again, Danny, this is for your own good." The large man said apologetically.

"Joe, Joe! Stop. Think about what you're doing. If you let me go right now, you can leave and we'll both pretend like this never happened, sound good?" The YouTuber tried to negotiate, in vain. Joe pulled at the socks, ignoring Daniel completely. "Ok ok ok, if you won't let me go just please leave my socks on. Please." Daniel was now realising that his fairly thick socks had actually protected him from the full force of the tickling and even still it had been hell. With his socks gone he would be screwed.

Joe pulled them off.

"Fuck, Joe, pleaseahahahahahahahahahaha!" Joe's fingers struck bare flesh like a flint striking steel, sparking a violent reaction from the bound man. Daniel practically screamed with laughter, trying desperately to escape his restraints, but the rope held fast. New plan: still cackling, he tried to hop his whole immobilised body closer to the desk where he had left his phone. If he could just knock it down-  
Joe yanked him back with one hand, continuously stoking the bare soles with the other. His giant paws were the perfect size for stroking both nerve centres: even one hand could cover both feet, much to Daniel's dismay.

Without stopping the brutal treatment Joe piped up. "You need to think about what you've done, Daniel. I love you and your videos, but you've gone too far with what you said about The Name of the Wind and The Wise Man's Fear. After this is all over - and we have a long while to go yet- I want you to reread both books, properly this time, and then I want you to make reviews without the slanderous comments you made before, ok?"

"OkayahahhahahhahahahahahaIwilllllllahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Daniel didn't want to give this criminal what he wanted, but what other choice did he have?

Twenty whole minutes passed within which the only sound was Daniel's laughter and breathless pleading, his exposed feet being tormented ruthlessly. Tears of mirth were flowing down his face in sheets by the time Joe stopped and Daniel's energy to struggle had been completely sapped.

His body sagged with relief when Joe stood up and away from his feet. He had forgotten what it felt like to not be tickled; it felt like heaven.  
He still wasn't sure his undeserved penance was over, however, until Joe took a selfie with the red-faced man lying on the floor, mumbled his apologies again and left Daniel lying there, tied and humiliated on the floor of his own office with hours before Maddie would come home to untie him.

Just as the gargantuan man was about to leave for good, Daniel spoke up. "Joe?"

Joe turned, a satisfied look of innocent glee on his face as if he hadn't just broken about ten laws. "Yeah, Daniel?"

"Before you go, will you bring me a La Croix?"


End file.
